


The Consequences

by rolypoly_panda



Series: Whumptober 2020 - Hannibal [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hannibal Lecter Has Feelings, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Introspection, Light Angst, in his own way, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolypoly_panda/pseuds/rolypoly_panda
Summary: After the bloodbath at his house, Hannibal is positive everything is in place.But what if he made a mistake? What if he overestimated Will Graham's love for him?WHUMPTOBER 2020 PROMPT:Crying
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 - Hannibal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952884
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> All copyright content doesn't belong to me. All characters belong to NBC and Bryan Fuller.

Hannibal could only recount shedding tears a handful of times. It was such a vulnerable,  _ human _ emotion, and those he rarely stumbled across. Oftentimes, he had purposefully instigated the tears. Hannibal would quicken his breaths, would let time run free through his stomach and chest, willing his tear ducts to relax and flow freely. While taxing to induce, most people relayed sympathy towards him after an endeavor. He knew that crying was a way to convince others that he wasn’t guilty of wrong, that he was sorry for something he had done.

However, now, as he stood in Bedelia’s foyer, waiting patiently for her to return with her bags, Hannibal found himself feeling a weakness in his chest. It was the same heavy, aching feeling in his chest. The one he had forced, the one he had willingly chose to feel as he cried to prove his innocence.

Only this time, Hannibal was neither innocent nor willing.

He struggled to keep himself breathing smoothly as he stood in the empty foyer, overlooking the silence, the darkness…

Abigail was dead. That was fine. She was always going to die, it was only a matter of time. Will was alive, left with Hannibal’s gift, with a physical mark to match the one he had engraved in the profiler the first day they had met. And while everything had gone according to his plan, he still felt... _ off _ .

Out of control.

_ Human. _

Because he was guilty of opening Will, of prying him apart from the inside-out and the outside-in. He was guilty of the pain, of creating the need within him. The need for the life Hannibal had offered: that was  _ his _ doing. But that wasn’t what was closing his chest.

It was, instead, the what if.

What if Will Graham rejected him?

What if it  _ didn’t _ go according to plan?

The tears that clouded Hannibal’s eyes weren’t ones of sadness but, rather, a discomfort in the settling unknown. He had full confidence that Will would come and find him, that he would come to him like he always did, crawling with  _ need _ .

But what if he  _ didn’t? _

Will had always been Hannibal’s wild card: so full of emotion, so  _ vulnerable _ . Hannibal had adored the openness, the clarity of was the quiet forest - ever present, always watching - but Will Graham was a wildfire. He burned everything in him, and while Hannibal and controlled it with gentle breezes here and there, but now, Will was completely out of his grasp.

He could never come back.

What if he had made a mistake?

Hannibal swept at the corner of his eye as a tear gathered there. Pulling his mask back into place, he watched as Bedelia descended the stairs, luggage in hand. Later he could be concerned. For now, he needed to make his escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
